The Diary of Riddle
by KayleighBeth
Summary: Hermione Granger turns to a mysterious diary as a silent friend, though within the depths of the pages she finds more than she wanted. HG/RW HG/TR
1. The Diary

**A/N: This story takes place during their 5th year of Hogwarts, and does not entirely stick to the past nor future storyline.**

**This is just a new fanfic I am trying out, so far from perfect. Reviews and constructive criticism are well appreciated.**

* * *

Hermione felt someone nudge her shoulder, pulling her from her deep and peaceful sleep.

"Come on Hermione wake up, we're going to Diagon Alley today." The familiar voice of one of her best friends Harry said, as he carried on shaking her.

"Move out the way Harry, let me do it." Ron said. He took Harry's place stood next to the bed which Hermione had been sharing with his younger sister Ginny, and he bent down so close to her that his lips nearly touched her ear. "Just think of all that lovely parchment, and quills you won't be able to buy if you don't wake up soon, oh and not to forget all those brand new books that need reading." As soon as the words left Ron's mouth he was forced backwards and Hermione practically leaped out of bed.

"Knew that was gonna work." Ron chuckled, and nudged Harry with his shoulder and gave him a wink.

"Oh my god!" Hermione practically screamed as she looked at her watch, 11am, trust the summer holidays to mess up her sleeping habits this bad, but even on her laziest of days she would be busy out and about by now. "I cannot believe I slept in so late. What am I going to do, all the good quills will be gone by the time I get there?" She began panicking, and quickly riffled through the Hogwarts trunk which sat on one side of the small room located in the Burrow. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a simple red t-shirt.

"What are you both still doing here? Can you not see I am about to change, now shoo." Hermione said, she shoved both the boys towards the doorway, and waited for them to close the door before she began to get changed.

* * *

"Sleeping beauty finally up then 'ey." Fred laughed from the living room as he caught sight of Hermione entering the kitchen.

"Shut up Fred!" Molly Weasley said, and whacked her son around the head with the pillow she had been plumping up. "Don't you worry dear, a girl is allowed a lay in every now and again, I saved some breakfast for you, but if you want anything else I will always make it for you."

"It's ok Mrs Weasley this is more than fine, thank you." Hermione took a seat at the almost empty table, at the only place still set from dinner time. In front of her sat a bowl of porridge, as she dug her spoon into the delightful slop and put it in her mouth, she was slightly taken back by how warm it still was. Of course Mrs Weasley would of put a warming spell on it, it wasn't like her to allow food to go to ruins.

"Can we not leave now; we have waited hours for her to get up." Percy whined from where he sat in the living room reading todays edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Give her chance boy! She has only just woken." Molly Weasley said, sounding slightly irritated now, probably sick of the constant whining coming from her son.

"Well I have some very important things to pick up today, and you mother made me believe you would be leaving early enough for me to come with you, and still be able to fit in some of my ministry work today." Percy explained, unaware that nobody except Hermione was actually listening to his discreet ways of boasting about his very 'important' job. But Hermione found herself feeling anything but interest this morning, it was only last year that she had began to feel a slight hatred towards Percy after his attempts to stick up for the now deceased Mr Crouch's horrible display of behaviour towards his old house-elf Winky.

* * *

The moment Hermione shoved the last spoonful of porridge into her mouth; she was whooshed into the fireplace and engulfed by the green flames, within seconds she found herself in the familiar setting of The Three Broomsticks in Diagon Alley.

After school, Diagon Alley was her favourite place to be. It was always where she found herself on the last couple of days of August, and it marked her transition from the summer holidays in the Muggle world with her parents and the Weasley family, to going back to Hogwarts the place she now called her home. Though she must admit she loved spending her summer with her parents, especially after going through months at Hogwarts without seeing them, but since finding out the news she was a witch, things just hadn't been the same. They treated her no different, yet her relationship and bond with them both was becoming more and more non-existent. Even when she was at home, they seemed to spend all their days at the new dentist surgery they had opened together. She wanted to see more of them than a few minutes in the morning and an hour or so at night. She had even attempted to convince them to join her in Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies, and then wave her off as she boarded the train tomorrow, but they both used the usual excuse: work. It had occurred to her that maybe they weren't as keen as she initially believed on her being a witch, after all it was the unknown to them both, or maybe the realisation that she wouldn't be living the life of a future dentist and enter the family business, but to instead pursue a career in the wizarding world.

"Right come here all of you. Fred, George I said get back here." Molly Weasley demanded, when she too arrived through the fireplace after her children, Harry and Hermione. "We will all stick together to get the main things on the list, then you can wonder off to get whatever else you want. Ok?" Everyone nodded their head in unison and wondered off towards Flourish and Blotts to collect their books.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome." Greeted the elderly shopkeeper whose name remained a mystery to all. "Awww, Miss Hermione, I think I may have a book set aside which I'm sure you will enjoy." Hermione turned to look at Mrs Weasley who gave her a kind smile to tell her to go on.

"Don't worry Mione we'll get your school books for you." Harry said, as she followed the shop assistant.

"This way please, into the back. We shouldn't be too long, the day before Hogwarts starts is always the busiest day, I just don't understand why everyone waits till now." The shopkeeper muttered more to himself than Hermione. She followed him into the back of the shop and instantly found herself in heaven, more so than the front of the shop. From floor to ceiling the room was jammed full of books, even some with titles she had never heard of, which for her was a rare occurrence. "Here it is." The man said, and pulled the book from one of the tall towers. She stepped back, prepared to move quickly if the books fell, but he very quickly and swiftly pulled it from its place.

"The History of the Ministry, my dear." He handed her the book, and she ran her hand along the soft cover, with the title engraved onto the front cover. "I know how fond you are about learning the history of Hogwarts and considering the majority of young witches like you plan to go work for the ministry I assumed you would be interested."

"Thank you very much Sir. I definitely am. I have searched all the wizarding bookshops I can find for a book about the ministry, surprised I hadn't found one." She said.

"Arr, history of ministry has been classified information until recently. Nobody could write a book without being at risk of being arrested, and nobody wants to find a cell in Azkaban with the name on it for something as small as writing a book." The man explained. Hermione looked around at the other piles of books, searching for that one lost treasure.

"I'll be in the shop, you can keep looking dear." The man walked through the open doorway, and she could hear him serving a customer at the till.

As she carried on looking through the piles of books she came across one which only reached her hip, and on top was a book which appeared to have no title. She found herself instantly intrigued by the book. She picked it up, and felt the ageing smooth leather binding the book. She opened the pages, surprised to see them all blank, but that only caused her curiosity to increase.

She walked back into the shop with the book in hand and waited for the shopkeeper to finish serving.

"What book is this?" She asked, the shopkeeper took the book from her hand and instantly recognised it.

"I have been asking myself that same question over and over again, tried multiple spells but achieved nothing, as far as I can tell dear it's simply a normal notebook." He answered, and handed the book back to her, "Infact why don't you have it, never can have enough notebooks I believe, maybe it can be the start of your own novel."

"Thanks." She said. The shopkeeper rang up the price of her school books, which Molly carried over to her, The History of the Ministry, and put them all in a brown paper-bag along with Hermione's new notebook.

* * *

That night as she lay in the bed across from Ginny, she found herself unable to sleep; still she was intrigued by the notebook.

She rummaged through her trunk until she found it, hidden between her clothes. She ran her hand once again along the cover, and opened it up. The pages for a moment stayed stuck together, and once she pried them all apart, she placed the book up to her nose and inhaled, the smell that belonged to all old books filled her nose, and as she turned and saw the red hair of Ginny Weasley she knew what she would be using this notebook for.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Hogwarts Express

**A/N Thanks for all my followers so far, am feeling very proud of myself.**

**Sorry this chapter is only short, but I didn't exactly want to ruin it by unnecessarilyextending it.**

* * *

"Goodbye." Hermione, Harry and the Weasley's shouted towards Mr and Mrs Weasley as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from Platform 9 3/4. It was within seconds that the urban styled surroundings were replaced by the sight of grassy hills, and the occasional cottage set off in the distance.

"Just think George, last time we have to sit on this train knowing we're going to be stuck at Hogwarts for another year." Fred said, as he sat back onto his seat with a huge grin across his face.

"You're right there Fred. You poor little kiddies, having to come back next year, must be a horrible thought." George replied, with an identical grin as Fred.

"Well I for one am looking forward to this year." Hermione interrupted, as she pulled out her hardback copy of The History of the Ministry from her bag, and opened it to the dog-eared page.

"Your the only one. After seeing mum's reaction to they're OWL's I'll be dead this time next year." Ron sighed. They all nodded their heads in agreement, remembering the events of the summer before, after the Weasley twins received their results. Hermione had never seen Mrs Weasley so angry, and honestly she couldn't blame the mother of seven. OWL's were the first 'real' tests that young witches and wizards took, and in Hermione's opinion if you received rubbish OWL's then your NEWT's would be the same.

"Suppose you've already read up on everything then Mione?" Ron asked, though his question was meant more of a statement than anything else.

"Well I better be going." Ginny interrupted as she stood up from her seat and slid open the door of the compartment, "Before somebody finds themselves in the hospital wing before we even make it to school." Ron turned to glare at his younger sibling and only sister, but she was already gone.

"As a matter of fact Ron I haven't, incase it escaped your notice I only received my school books as of yesterday." Hermione replied, not even looking up from the book she was reading.

"Then whats that your reading?" Ron asked after a few seconds of not replying.

"Gosh Ronald can I not read a book without receiving all your questions and accusations! This book is about the History of the Ministry, and last time I checked that lesson wasn't on the curriculum, though I doubt you've hardly paid enough attention to anything at Hogwarts since first year." Hermione snapped towards Ron, who looked offended. The twins and Harry began to feel very awkward as they found themselves stuck in the compartment with the two people they had came to nickname as the 'old married couple'. The name Harry had made up for them, after witnessing dozens of their arguments over the summer. It was Hermione who found herself snapping first after a few moments in the company of Ron, though it was almost excusable, Ron had seemed to set himself a rather pointless mission of annoying Hermione as much as he possibly could, so far it seemed to be working.

"There's more to school than keeping your nose stuffed in a book." Ron tried to insult back, though the weakness of his argument was letting him down.

"You know I don't think that I can sit and suffer being in the same presence as someone like you!" Hermione slammed her book closed, swung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the compartment, not forgetting to slam the door behind her.

As she walked out of sight of the compartment she stopped, and lent against the wall of the train, taking in a deep breath in to calm her anger.

He infuriated her and made her blood boil, yet still he managed to fill her stomach with butterflies each time.

"Granger." Draco Malfoy walked down the walkway of the train, his two rather oath like goons following behind him, "Boyfriend pissing you off? Wouldn't be surprised, must be hard getting into a family who have more children than they do money."

"Get lost Malfoy, I'm seriously not in the mood to listen to you today." Hermione snapped once again. She refused to look at the blond haired boy, instead felt a small victory as he walked away from the scene, and when she knew he had finally gone she slid down onto the floor and bought out the diary and a quill from her bag.

'_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know how I should feel towards him, should it be love or hate?…or maybe just friendship. He seems so insistent on causing me to loose it as much as possible, yet no matter how many times he manages to wind me up it never stops me from feeling the way I do about him._

_Since I first came to the conclusion that I liked him I have found myself questioning how realistic these fantasies of love really are. The moment we met he had already decided that he hated me, and it was my traits that I pride myself in the most which were the reason, does that mean that love will never work out? That maybe we actually are to different for one another. I value my intelligence and bookwormish qualities, even to the point of admitting it here, yet he can barely see the importance of school. Even if my feelings were reciprocated would everything be the way I wished it was. They say opposites attract, and even if Ron wasn't my exact opposite, would we really attract as much as the saying leads up to believe._

_Hermione xxx_


	3. Welcome back to Hogwarts

**A/N: I am very excited to actually start getting somewhere properly with this story, which will hopefully happen soon, currently I am slightly liking where this is going.**

**Whilst I write this I am reading the 4th Harry Potter book, and I hate myself for admitting I've never read it before, but I am very much enjoying it :D**

* * *

Hermione walked up the stone stairs leading to the main entrance of the castle, otherwise known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Part of her was still outraged by Ron, yet part of her thought the anger she felt needed to finally die down. She didn't walk the steps alone, next to her was Ginny Weasley, Ron's youngest and only sister, who seemed to have spent the whole of the carriage ride and the walk to the castle spent talking about whether or not she did actually like Dean Thomas, another Gryffindor who was in Hermione's year.

"We spent the summer sending owls back and forth, I feel like we have this unique connection, but what if I just don't like him as much as I think." Ginny carried on talking, unaware that Hermione's attention was focused on her own thoughts, "The only thing we really have in common is a love for Quidditch, and even then we don't support the same team. Even in the Quidditch World Cup he favours the other countries teams, I understand that maybe we don't have the greatest Quidditch team ever, but when your countries playing you shouldn't be cheering on a completely different country. I just don't think a relationship can be built on this kind of thing. What do you think Hermione?" Ginny turned her attention to Hermione as they passed through the large wooden doors and then into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony.

"Hermione." Ginny said a little louder this time after noticing how distracted Hermione looked.

"Huh? What? Sorry." Hermione apologised, finally pulled away from her thoughts and looked at Ginny.

"So what do you think about what I said about me and Dean?" Ginny repeated.

"I'm sure you'll both be great together." Hermionie said quite cautiously, hoping that what she said was right.

"Oh ok." Ginny smiled, "I'll talk to him later then." Hermione let out a sigh of relief, yet the dreaded feeling she was experiences seconds prior to the disruption of her thoughts instantly came back as she looked towards the Gryffindor table and saw Harry and Ron already seated on the benches, looking as if they were saving both Ginny and her a seat. She wasn't really in the mood to sit with either of them, but at the same time she didn't want to be considered as ignorant, so reluctantly she walked over to the table and took the spare seat next to Harry, which just as so happened to be across from Ron.

It didn't take long until the Great Hall had filed with the familiar faces of the Hogwarts students, all separated near enough equally by their school houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. At the front of the hall, placed on steps onlooking the room was a fifth long table, though not as long as the others. The table sat the teachers who each sat infront of their empty places, conversing with one another, undoubtedly looking forward to the start of term feast like all the other students in the room. Dumbledore stood up from his large thrown like chair in the middle of the table and made his way towards the eagle shaped podium, positioned to one side of the raised seating area. He held his wand to his throat and began speaking.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone, for another year of learning. But before the feast will take place may I welcome the new first year students." Dumbledore said, his voice micro-phoned by the spell. Hermione was thankful that the beginning of the Sorting Ceremony wasn't the usual long and insufferable wait, there was only a certain length of time you can spend trying to avoid eye contact with someone when you actually have nothing else to look at. She turned all the way around in her seat, and watched as the doors were pushed open. Professor McGonagall entered the room, with a line of students quick on her heel. Hermione could see the nerves crossing the faces of many students as they passed by, and looked back to her own Sorting Ceremony just a few years ago, and here she sat now as a fifth year, moments away from taking her OWL's, knowing it wouldn't be long until this room and this school would be wonderful memories to forever cherish.

As Professor McGonagall reached the front of the hall, Professor Flitwick wobbled over in his usual style and placed the ageing and ratty Sorting Hat upon the stool, before returning to his own raised seat behind the Teachers Table. Slowly the motionless hat came alive, a rip spreading wide to look as if it was a mouth, a few gasps of fear and surprise left the first years mouths as they stared up towards the hat absolutely enchanted as the hat burst into its routinely song.

'_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal, _

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world best magic school_

_And pass along their learning_

'_Together we will built and teach!'_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they _

_Might some day be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was a second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendship fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry us purest.'_

_Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose _

_Intelligence is surest.'_

_Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those_

_With brace deeds to their name.'_

_Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot, _

_And treat them just the same.'_

_These differences caused little stifle_

_When first they came into light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Skytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind _

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest, _

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years, _

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_Had once held up our school, _

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with duelling and fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite disheartened,_

_And ever since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united,_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfil my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether Sorting_

_May not bring the end I ._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The earning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you_

_Let the Sorting now begin'_

_**(Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix by JK Rowling. The Sorting Hats New Song.)**_

Hermione always managed to enjoy the song of the Sorting hat, and as the school broke into a chorus of applause she knew everyone else did too. She saw it as a little bit of a disappointment comparing it to last years Sorting Hat song, though she enjoyed the historical teaching aspect of the lives of the four founders of Hogwarts. It was at this moment that she began to doubt whether she was truly placed in the right house. Gryffindor held it's fame for taking in the brave, yet here she was avoiding the eye contact of one of her bestfriend's for next to no reason at all, maybe she would of been better off in Ravenclaw, maybe then she could find a friendship group with people who were a little bit more on her intellectual level, and didn't look at her as if she had three heads each time she wished to spend her lunchtimes and any free time she had within the library.

"When I call your name, you will take a seat upon the stool, the hat will be placed upon your head and the hat will place you into your house." McGonagall's voice ran throughout the Great Hall as the claps eventually died down.

"Ambercombie, Euan." Professor McGonagall said loud enough for the whole of the hall to hear, as she read the first name off the long parchment. A small rather frightened looking boy made his way through his fellow classmates and took the dreaded walk towards the stool. The hat was placed upon his head, and the form of fear across his face only appeared to grow.

"Gryffindor." The sorting hat screamed out, after moments of contemplation. A look of relief crossed the boy as he made his way to the table set at the far right.

"Appleton, Julie"

* * *

"And let the feast begin." Within seconds the bare tables became covered in all sorts of mouth-watering foods, from roast potatoes and pork chops, to large chocolate cake and ice-cream. It was this that always managed to make everyone enjoy the horrible time of returning to school, and especially for Hermione who refused to eat next to nothing the year before once finding out it was the poor enslaved house-elves who made it, poor house-elves according to her anyway, they are nearly everyone else disagreed with her belief. Despite how unsuccessful it had ended up being the year before, Hermione still carried on with S.P.E.W however didn't priorities it as much.

"So where did you go after leaving the compartment Hermione?" Harry asked as he shoved a forkful of mashed potato into his mouth. Hermione's glanced towards Ron and watched as the pile of food on his plate continued to grow, before turning back to her own half-filled plate.

"Well, ummm. I went to find Ginny and spent rest of the time with her." Hermione lied. Instead after writing in her diary she seemed to spend the majority of the train-ride pacing along the length of the train, it was only within the last 30 minutes of the ride did she go to seek Ginny out.

"No you—." Ginny started, but then abruptly stopped, "Sorry, yes she was. She was giving me advice on me and Dean." Both Harry and Ron stared towards Ginny with eyes as wide as their plates.

"Why'd need advice on you and Dean?" Ron asked.

"Urm… well." Ginny began realising the mistake she had just made, and looked over towards Hermione for some help, but she too was unable to think of a lie to support her friend who seconds before had lied for her.

"Well what?" Ron turned to look down the table where Dean Thomas sat with his bestfriend Seamus Figgins, and fellow Gryffindor Neville Longbottom. "Please tell me there is nothing going on between the two of you?"

"Technically there isn't." Ginny looked down towards the table, almost as if she was trying to hide from the critical glare that Ron was giving her. He dropped his cutlery onto the table, catching the attention of a few surrounding people.

"It better stay that way. He's not good enough for you." Ron said, Harry nodded his head subtly in agreement.

"Ron, just please give Ginny a break. She is more than old enough to choose who she wishes to go out with, you do not need to pull the overprotected brother act. You and I both know that Dean is a perfectly decent guy." Hermione snapped towards him. She found herself once again so easily aggravated by him, and she herself was unable to understand it. Ginny's love life was hardly Hermione's concern, and it wouldn't bother her who Ginny went out with. When the words of annoyance left her mouth she felt as though she had no control over them, and it was only after she saw the shocked faces of the other three that she actually realised what had happened.

She felt slightly embarrassed, and instead chose to ignore them all and enjoy her food.

* * *

Hermione neared the top of the stairs, panting as she felt the energy leave her body. No matter how many times a day she found herself walking these stairs last year, after a summer of not walking them she found herself exactly where she had started. She felt her calf muscle straining with each step, and her breathing becoming much heavier. She was glad when she finally stood infront of the portrait waiting for the prefect, Eric Murley to say the password.

"Hermione do you mind if we just go and talk somewhere in private." Harry whispered into her ear and tugged on the arm of her robe and pulled her away from the crowd and back down the stairs she had just worked so hard on getting up. They ended up in an abandoned corridor, which was merely used as a passageway, despite the number of doors which littered along the walls.

"What's a matter with you today?" Harry asked, as he stopped in his tracks, "You have just been all." He took a pause as he assessed which word would best describe it whilst avoid offending Hermione "…well snappy."

Hermione's face dropped, and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, wishing to ignore this moment.

"I just do not know Harry. Just everything about him is irritating me." Her hands balled into fists, and she could feel her finger nails pushing sharply against the palms of her hands.

"You like him don't you?" Harry asked. Hermione couldn't help but blush, her face overcame with a shade of red and Harry received his answer. "I can see it in your eyes, and the way you are around him. Just talk to him."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I had always considered Harry to be rather intelligent. He may not be exactly academically smart, but that does not exactly make him stupid. I received a rather thought provoking piece of advice from him today. I guess it could be described to be simple, obviously showing how much I've over thought things. _

'_Just talk to him.' Could that be all there was to it?_

_Of course there is so much more to consider. Like Ron isn't the best of people to be talking to, well unless it's about wizarding chess or Quidditich, they are the only moments anyone has ever kept his attention for longer than a minute._

_Plus as silly as it may sound, but I would feel rather foolish talking to him about it. I know he looks at me only as a friend, the same he looks at Harry, and maybe Ginny. I instead what him to look at me the way he does with the other Gryffindor girls, with lust and attraction. _

_And what if he does laugh at me when I admit how I've felt for him since he came and helped save me from the troll, could that destroy our friendship? Or maybe our friendship will be what stops us from being more._

_I guess the whole part of being a Gryffindor though is to take a risk and show your inner brave side, maybe this is how I will truly feel at home._

_Hermione xxx_

* * *

**Thank you for Reading.**


End file.
